


Do me, daddy. [Noiz x Aoba one-shot]

by Darkkev02



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bxb - Freeform, dmmd - Freeform, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkkev02/pseuds/Darkkev02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction on this site. please no hate ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do me, daddy. [Noiz x Aoba one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. please no hate ^^

It was a dark moonless night when I was fighting with my granny about not wanting to go to school anymore.  
I thought that I didn't need it. I'm too smart for it anyway...  
I slammed the door screaming "No one gives a damn where I will end up, anyway. So why don't you just leave alone?"  
I crawled into my bed growling when my all-mate opened the bag's zipper and jumped out of it and landed on me back.  
"What do you want, Ren?" I said quietly with a voice filled with despair. "I want you to be relaxed" he said turning from the all-mate form to his human form. I felt hands moving on my back reaching my shoulder and then I realized that Ren was massaging me. It felt relaxing and really helpful.  
I know it may sound wrong or weird, but it turned me really badly. I knew I should've made him stop but it was too good to let go of.  
I finally pushed him away; "go back as an all-mate, Ren." I said looking away from him.  
He came closer to me. "B- But why?" He whispered in front of me. I could feel the air from his mouth on my nose.  
I started to get pissed off so I yelled "Because I said so."  
He then turned back quickly.  
I couldn't handle the tension so I grabbed my coat and headed outside.  
I just wanted to take a walk around and smell fresh air.  
I was still really turned on by the massage human Ren gave me.   
It was hot AF.  
Nevertheless, I finally found myself in a bar, drinking beer.  
Suddenly, I raised my head a bit from my beer and looked to my side to find this really really really attractive guys.  
He has blonde hair falling on the middle of his forehead, glowing sexy green eyes and loads of sparkling piercings.  
He was the epitome of gorgeousness.  
I wanted to get to know him; I wanted to touch him.  
"How many of those do you have?" I said talking to him.  
He turned his head slowly and gave me a deep longlasting sharp look; it literally killed me for a second. "Huh?" he said with a sound filled with confidence and confusion.  
I wanted to let it go but I asked again "The piercings- How many of them do you have?" I asked shakingly--kinda.  
"None of your business" He replied coldly and turned back to his Vodka and took a sip of it.  
I felt kinda embarrassed that I asked. Maybe he wasn't interested in me--or men, in general.  
Something in me just wanted to try again; I had this feeling in my body that wanted him...Well, that feeling was pretty clear down there, if you know what I mean.  
"Did your girlfriend leave you?" I asked to make sure that he's single.  
"I don't have a girlfriend" He answered not turning his head at me this time.  
"Yeah, I don't have one either" I paused for a second and chuckled, "What about a boyfriend?" my voice got deeper and quiter hoping it'd turn him on somehow which was pretty dumb but yeah I did it anyway.  
He turned to me this time "No." he said then ordered a couple of shots thathe drank pretty fast.  
I was scared to ask him if i can buy him a drink or something because I fear rejection. I've been rejected a lot in my past so it wasn't my strength spot. My confidence was low after my ex boyfriend left me harshly.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked although I was scared as hell.  
He gazed at me then came close and whispered softly in my right ear "You know you dont have to do all this just to make me sleep with you, right?"  
I blushed deep red when I heard those words.  
"I-" I couldn't continue because I felt his thumb on my lips stopping me from talking.   
"Let's go to my place" He said smirking and god was it a hot smirk.  
We finally reached his place. My boner was already acomplished.  
He slamed the house's door and took me by the hand to the bedroom.  
He pushed me to the wall and came in front of me..almost touching me.  
He held my jaw in one hand and raised it up so our eyes meet.  
"So what do you like? what kink are you into?"  
My eyes widened. I was in utter shock. I couldn't answer him...it was too embarrassing.  
"Come on tell me" he said biting his lower lip.  
"D- Daddy fantasy" I said blushing.  
He smirked that really attractive smirk, then he turned me around, held my hand behind my back.  
Then he came close to my left ear and whispered in a really hot voice "Who's been a bad boy lately" I could feel his member on my butt.  
"I have been a really naughty kid, daddy. You should punish me." I said in a kiddy voice.  
He turned me around once again and slapped me which wasn't insulting at all--well, not to me.  
He ripped off my shirt and his.   
"Looks like im gonna have to teach you how to be polite." he said unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his green boxers that had lots of rabbits drawn on them.  
He pulled my hair and looked into my eyes, "Suck it, boy" he said pushing me down to my knees.  
I held his shaft and licked the head roundly before getting into my mouth. I started sucking slowly at first then I started going faster using my tongue. I could hear his joy moans and they sounded angelic and so hot. He was grabbing me by my hair when he said "You like sucking it, kid? yeah suck it harder." I started going faster using my hands because he had a long fat hot member.  
I never wanted to stop but he pulled me back and pushed me on the bed, took my pants off along with my briefs. I felt pain realizing I got spanked on my butt. I liked it very much. He kept spanking me and I was screaming; those screams were mixed between pain & pleasure.  
"Who's going to be a good boy from now on?" he asked.  
"Not me." I said furiously just to make it even kinkier.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"hell yeah"  
My face was buried in a pillow by the time he put lube on his middle finger and started fingering me.  
I moaned really loudly at the feeling of the unexpected finger. He went faster gradually and it was amazing.  
He put a second and a third after that.  
I was moaning really loudly and kept calling him daddy.   
"Are you ready to be taught how to be a good boy?" He said putting a condom on. I nodded.  
He lied down and said "Ride your daddy."  
I sat on him and got it inside my hole then moved up and down moaning "Oh Daddy, it's too big and hot oh"  
He was squealing when he said "Oh yes, Kid keep moving up and down...up and down"   
His moaning and mine ryhmed perfectly.  
I went faster and faster then leaned to him to make out with him.  
after about 15 mins, he held me up and threw me on the bed, took the condom. "Make me come on your face"  
I gave him a handjob then he started coming shooting loads of hot cum on my face and he was screaming of joy.  
Then when he was done with that he started kissing all over my body reaching my member.  
"Since you became a good boy, I'm gonna do something sweet to you." and he gave me the best BJ I ever had. I came on his face.  
We had a shower then.  
"Can I stay the night?" I asked drying myself.  
He smiled deviously and nodded.  
That night I slept in his arms and it felt heavenly.


End file.
